The Jade Mountain Dare Show
by thefirethatwillcatchyou
Summary: Hello! Welcome to the Jade Mountain Dare Show! Your hosts are Sunny and Starflight! PM me with dares! Lots of them! I will only accept by PM. You can dare anyone from books 1-6! Even dead dragons are alive here! Dares submitted by reviews will not be accepted into the story. Rated T just in case. THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED, I AM LEAVING FFN
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! So I decided that I get rid of my old story called** _ **Truth or Dare?**_ **And make a new one but with a twist! Underneath the Jade Mountain Academy is a studio where they film a show every night! Yes, this story has anachronisms, please no flames on that, I made it like that purposely. Constructive criticism accepted. Also here Starflight is not blind anymore, he has been cured. Otherwise read and enjoy!**

Sunny: Hello everybody! Students and guests, welcome to The Jade Mountain Dare Show! We're your hosts, Sunny and Starflight!

Starflight: Hey everyone! Who's up to see your favourite dragons do the weirdest things?

*Applause and cheers*

Starflight: Awesome! You've come to the right place! All dragons from books 1-6 are here to do your dares! Even the dead dragons are alive here!

Sunny: That's right! Submit your dares to thefirethatcaughtyou by PMing her! She will not accept dares by reviews!

Starflight: She will hold a small competition for OCs to replace myself and Sunny! All you have to do is PM her with the following:  
Name:  
Tribe (No cross-breed):  
Personality:

Sunny: Please remember that she will only accept PMs! She will choose the two most creative dragons to replace us for the rest of the show! May the two best dragons win!

Starflight: So bombard her with PMs! She loves seeing new dares to give to us! She also loves it when you tell her what you think of the story!

Sunny: So click that review button and tell her what you think! She will always accept constructive criticism!

Starflight: And that's it for tonight! We'll see you tomorrow night with the original dragonets and the winning OCs! Goodnight!

Sunny: Goodnight!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoo! New chapter! Now, instead of daring Sunny and Starflight, you dare the two OC winners that will be announced below! And to everyone that does dare Sunny and Starflight, they will be either unaccepted or changed. I do not own Wings of Fire. All credit goes to Tui T. Sutherland except for the actual story and the OCs. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Starflight: Hello everybody! Welcome to tonight's episode of the Jade Mountain Dare Show! We're your hosts, Starflight and Sunny!

Sunny: Hello fellow dragons, welcomed students, and honoured guests! Tonight we will be announcing the two winners of the small OC competition made by thefirethatcaughtyou!

Starflight: She saw all the OCs that you wonderful dragons submitted, it was a very hard choice, but she chose the two most creative ones that were submitted!

Sunny: Please put your talons together for Mint, created by frostbiteicewing, and Blacktalons, created by Rhodi of the TechWings!

*Applause and whistling*

Mint: *waves* Hey guys! I'm so glad to be here! Hey Deathy!

Glory: Wait, Deathbringer, how do you know her? *growls*

Deathbringer: *mutter mutter*

Blacktalons: Yeah, yeah, get on with it. *glares*

Starflight: *edges warily from Blacktalons*

Sunny: Uhm, okay! These are the two dragons who will replace us with daring in the show, so instead of daring myself and Starflight, dare Mint, who is me, and Blacktalons, who is Starflight.

Blacktalons: Any silly dares and I'll have your head at my talons.

Anonymous: I heard a strange noise coming from there. *points to Blacktalons*

Everyone else: *stares at Blacktalons*

Blacktalons: *fiddles with claws*

Sunny: Um, on with the dares!

Starflight: Yes! Tonight the dares go to Icicle, Scarlet *shudder*, Glory, Deathbringer, Mint, Moonwatcher, and a random NightWing who thefirethatcaughtyou will choose.

thefirethatcaughtyou: *thunder and lightning and dark voice* I choose… BLACKTALONS.

Starflight: Excellent choice!

Blacktalons: *death stare*

Starflight: *hides behind Sunny*

Sunny: The following dare was submitted by frostbiteicewing, and the dare is… 'I dare Icicle to k-i-s-s a random NightWing.'

Icicle: *starts cussing*

Blacktalons: I WILL NEVER KISS AN ICEWING! NEVER!

Icicle: Shut up! *tackles*

Mint: You go girl! Kiss that crazy NightWing! WHOO!

Blacktalons: NO! I WILL ABSOLU—

Icicle: *kisses Blacktalons*

*cheers and whistles*

Blacktalons: *pulls away quickly*

Icicle: *storms out*

Mint: …AWESOME!

Blacktalons: No more dares for me tonight… *leaves*

Starflight: ON TO THE NEXT DARE! This one is from Ebony-The-Dragon and the dare says… 'I dare Scarlet to go an entire day without saying the word "thrilling".'

Scarlet: *groans* That is not thri— I WILL COME AFTER YOU EBONY!

(Knowing Scarlet, she epically failed that dare and had to be chained so that she doesn't kill Ebony.)

Sunny: Alright, Scarlet, we'll let you Ebony's flown out far enough.

Ebony: *flapping desperately*

Starflight: Next dare!

Sunny: There are three from Nadder99, and the first one is… 'I dare Deathbringer to run around Jade Mountain calling every SeaWing a talking fish.'

Deathbringer: As long as Queen Coral and Anemone and Auklet aren't here, I'm fine.

Glory: *smug look* Actually, Queen Coral said she wanted to visit and see how the school's going and check up on Anemone.

Deathbringer: *internally freaking out*

(At the Academy)

Deathbringer: You talking fish, get outta my way!

SeaWing: What the—

Queen Coral: Hello Deathbringer, can you show me where Tsunami and Anemone are?

Deathbringer: Go down that tunnel over there and turn to the second left cave there… *sigh* … Talking fish.

Queen Coral: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

Deathbringer: A talking fish! *runs*

Queen Coral: *does some pretty bad harm to Deathbringer*

(Back to the show!)

Deathbringer: Thanks Coral for that lovely eye punch and that rib-breaking stomp.

Queen Coral: Call me a talking fish again and you will be in serious danger.

Deathbringer: *whimpers*

Sunny: Okay! To the next dare submitted by Nadder99! 'I dare Glory to ask the first dragon she sees to marry her.'

Glory: *turns around* Oh no…

Starflight: *sniggers*

Sunny: Looks like she spotted Blacktalons backstage!

Blacktalons: What? I heard my name!

Security dragon: You're in for another dare, my friend. *drags onstage*

Blacktalons: NOOOOO!

Glory: *kneels* Will you *sigh* marry me?

Blacktalons: Nope. *marches off triumphantly*

Glory: Thank the moons that's over. *walks away with Deathbringer*

Starflight: And now to the third dare from Nadder99! It is… 'I dare Mint to sing a love song to Smolder.'

Mint: *terrified*

Smolder: So Mint, what have you got for me? *smiles*

Sunny: *melts*

Mint: Uh… You're my blazing sun, and my heart melts when you smiiiiiiile, and your scales are like the SUNSHINE!

Smolder: *hugs*

Sunny: *sharpens claws*

Starflight: NEXT DARE! This last dare is from frostbiteicewing, and the dare is… 'I dare Moonwatcher to spread random gossip around the school.'

Moon: *gasps* No, no, no. I use my powers for good reasons, okay? Never to see a dragon's deepest secrets.

Sunny: Just this once.

Moon: Nope.

Sunny: Please? For us?

Moon: No way. *shakes head*

Sunny: WINTER!

Moon: ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!

Winter: Wait what?

(At the Academy)

Moon: Hey Qibli, I heard that Winter has a crush on Kinkajou.

Qibli: Really? *runs off*

 _10 minutes later…_

Random SandWing: Winter and Kinkajou, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Winter: I WILL SNAP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE CROWS YOU DEMENTED NIGHTWING!

Moon: *freezes* Nonopleasedon'titwasastupiddarepleasedon'thurtme!

(Back to the show)

Moon: T-that w-w-was sc-cary!

Winter: I'm flattered that I intimidate you. *smirks*

Sunny: And that concludes our show for tonight! We hope you liked the very first episode, and don't forget to click that review button and tell thefirethatcaughtyou what you think! She absolutely loves it!

Starflight: Don't forget to PM her as many dares you want! Just remember that she doesn't accept dares by reviews! Only PMs!

Sunny: We'll see you tomorrow night with another exciting episode! Night!


End file.
